Rosas
by Kain Darkheart
Summary: Mi primer songfic romántico basado en la canción de Rosas de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Disfrútenlo. Sonic & Amy.


Estoy aquí con mi primer SongFic de la pareja Sonic&Amy, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho. No olviden dejar su review.

**Rosas**

Sus lágrimas corrían, confundiéndose con los goterones de agua de ese día lluvioso, ni siquiera el paraguas que sostenía con su mano temblorosa le hacía esconder su dolor. Parecía de noche, ella acababa de salir de su trabajo, sin embargo había estado nublado todo la mañana, en ese momento eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo estaba oscurecido, pero a ella no le importaba, no había problema si se enfermaba al día siguiente, después de todo era viernes, y el recuerdo de la llamada a que había hecho desde la semana anterior convertía sus lágrimas en gotas tan gruesas como las de esa tormenta.

_En un día de estos_

_En que suelo pensar_

"_Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"_

_Nos hemos cruzado_

_Has decidido mirar_

_A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_Que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos…_

Sonic…-dijo la chica rosa, con una nueva lágrima surcando su mejilla.

_Por eso esperaba_

_Con la carita empapada _

_A que llegaras con rosas_

_Con mil rosas para mí_

_Por que ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas _

_Que no importa si es muy tonto_

_Soy así…_

_Y aún me parece mentira _

_Que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves _

_A pasarte por aquí _

_Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre_

_La esperanza dice "Quieta, hoy quizás si…"_

Una hora había pasado, la mayor parte de las veces ese era el tiempo que esperaba, y como había previsto, nada había sucedido, seguía lloviendo, ella decidió regresar a casa caminando, ya estando ahí guardó su paraguas y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, de cierto modo le hacían sentir bien esas gotas calientes que comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo. Después de su baño se sentó en el sillón de la sala, dándose cuenta en una mirada que su inquilino aún no había llegado, nadie podía saber en donde estaba o a que hora llegaría, pero eso la hizo sentir bien, estaba sola en casa para poder pensar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería pensar, y menos en lo que había pasado desde hacía ya una semana, un mismo viernes como ese, el día en que había comenzado a llover constantemente.

_Flash Back_

¿Hola¿Sonic?-preguntó alegremente la chica rosa.

Hola ¿Quién habla?-respondió una voz femenina desde el teléfono.

La eriza se extrañó, sin embargo la voz le era familiar-Disculpe ¿Hablo a casa de Sonic?

Claro, él vive aquí pero salió un momento…¿Quién lo busca?

Amy Rose…

La voz desde el teléfono se escuchaba más alegre-¡Ah, hola Amy! No te había reconocido

Pues yo aún no estoy segura de con quien hablo-dijo la chica rosa sonriendo pero aún algo extrañada.

¿No reconoces mi voz? Soy Sally…

¿Sally?-La chica lo pensó un poco, más por saber que hacía ahí que por intentar acordarse de ella, mostró una sonrisa desde su lado del teléfono-Que gusto hablar contigo de nuevo, pero ¿Qué haces en casa de Sonic?

Vine a hacerle una visita-sonrió la ardilla-¿Necesitabas decirle algo? Si quieres me dejas el mensaje…

No gracias, tenía ganas de llamarlo para saludar puesto que no lo he visto en varias semanas y quería saber como está-respondió la eriza con algo de desilusión.

Pues está muy bien…-dijo Sally muy contenta, suponiendo que no había notado el tono de voz de la chica rosa-Creo que no te lo habían hecho saber antes pero Sonic y yo somos novios otra vez ya desde hace dos semanas…

Esas palabras le causaron un horrible choque eléctrico en toda la columna vertebral, no dijo nada durante varios segundos hasta que la ardilla le habló de nuevo con algo de preocupación, en ese momento Amy solo le dijo un fingido "felicidades" y tuvo que disculparse pero tenía ya que colgar, colocó la bocina en su lugar y no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

_Fin del Flash Back_

E igual como lo había hecho en ese recuerdo, Amy no podía dejar de llorar, había perdido a su Sonic, y tal vez ya no podría verlo de la misma manera, ya no podría volver a abrazarlo del cuello cuando lo viera como solía hacerlo, ya no podría decirle las millones de cosas lindas que le decía todo el tiempo, ya no podría ser lo mismo de cuando estaba con ella, de cuando no se separaba de él ni siquiera un momento, hace ya mucho tiempo. Colocó una mano en su pecho, justo en dónde estaba su corazón, le dolía, con una enorme herida que parecía nunca cicatrizar.

_Escapando una noche_

_De un bostezo de sol_

_Me pediste que te diera un beso_

_Con lo baratos que salen mi amor_

_Que te cuesta callarme _

_Con uno de esos. _

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós_

_Un placer coincidir en esta vida_

_Ahí me quede, en una mano el corazón_

_Y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías…_

A la semana siguiente, no había vuelto a llamar a Sonic, seguía con su vida normal, con su dulce personalidad que a todos embelezaba, mientras ella pensaba con tristeza en su interior "Menos a Sonic…". Su inquilino seguía siendo el mismo serio de siempre, aunque de vez en cuando se detenía a verla y hablar un poco con ella cuando estaba triste, o llorando, Amy lo quería mucho, era un muy buen amigo y siempre le agradecería el estar con ella durante ese tiempo difícil. Al salir de su trabajo, como había estado el clima durante ya medio mes, estaba lloviendo, y de la misma forma ella estaba en el centro de la plaza, con el paraguas en mano y con la otra intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, estando de vez en cuando con la mano en el corazón, intentando apaciguarlo también, por que aunque era invisible, aunque no se viera, su corazón lloraba, y más aún de lo que ella lo hacía.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada _

_A que llegaras con rosas _

_Con mil rosas para mí_

_Por que ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto _

_Soy así…_

_Y aún me parece mentira_

_Que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves_

_A pasarte por aquí_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre_

_La esperanza dice "Quieta, hoy quizás si…"_

¡Amy!-gritó un joven con paraguas que se dirigió a su encuentro-¿Qué haces aquí con este clima?

No te preocupes Shadow…-dijo tristemente la chica con el rostro escondido bajo el paraguas, cambiando ligeramente su tono a broma hacia su inquilino-Después de todo tu siempre estás en la calle aunque este nevando…

No me engañas Amy, se que estás triste…-le dijo serio el erizo negro, levantando un poco el paraguas de la chica rosa, observando su rostro maltratado por las lágrimas-Será mejor que vayamos a casa…

Amy asintió, Shadow la cubrió con su paraguas que era más grande que el de ella y la chica tuvo que cerrar el suyo. El erizo negro le rodeó con un brazo y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza. Amy miraba con tristeza al frente, se sentía segura con Shadow, pero se sentía vacía, en el corazón…

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_Que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero_

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_Que los demás _

_Son solo para olvidar…_

Pasada otra semana, Amy se había tranquilizado un poco, ya no lloraba tantas veces al día como solía hacerlo, aunque en su mente solo surcaba el nombre del erizo azul, y eso seguía preocupándole a Shadow, quién había decidido quedarse en casa esa mañana, esperando a la hora en que la chica rosa saliera del trabajo, miraba por la ventana lo poco que estaba la vista ante la fuerte lluvia, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando llamaron por teléfono, el erizo fue a contestar.

¿Quién habla?... Ah, eres tú-su tono se volvió más molesto-¿Qué demonios quieres?... No, ella no está en casa, fue a trabajar, y no dejare ningún mensaje… ¿Para que quieres saber eso?... Pues a las 3:30 de la tarde… ¿Qué piensas hacer?...-pero en ese momento colgaron el teléfono, dejando al erizo con la duda.

Amy salió de su trabajo como todos los días, estaba triste, aún no tenía ninguna información de Sonic ni había hablado con él, pero seguía pensando en él, no podía dejar de hacerlo, se encontraba en cada uno de sus pensamientos, por mas escondidos que estos fueran. Abrió su paraguas, ya se había cansado de que lloviera tanto, pero no podía controlar el clima, así que comenzó su camino a casa, caminando lentamente, deteniéndose como siempre en esa plaza, no importándole que estuviera lloviendo, o nevando, o lo que fuera.

¿Por qué Sonic?-dijo para sí misma la chica rosa-Yo…que siempre te he querido… ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo¿Por qué tengo que sufrir por ti?-lo pensó un poco en su interior, con la mirada baja-Por que aún te quiero…

Y lloró de nuevo, ya le dolía la mirada de tanto llanto, de tanto dolor, de sufrir cada día, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, simple y llanamente… amaba a Sonic.

_Por eso esperaba_

_Con la carita empapada_

_A que llegarás con rosas_

_Con mil rosas para mí_

_Por que ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto_

_Soy así…_

_Y aún me parece mentira_

_Que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves_

_A pasarte por aquí_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre_

_La esperanza dice "Quieta, hoy quizás si…"_

Amy ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó una voz frente a ella, la chica abrió mucho los ojos "Esa voz…" levantó la mirada y lo primero que vio fue un enorme ramo de rosas, hermosas, algo húmedas por la lluvia que lentamente había comenzado a cesar, pero esa humedad en las rosas las hacía ver aún más bellas y su aroma hizo dar a Amy un suspiro. El dueño de las flores las hizo a un lado dejando ver su rostro, sus ojos verdes y su púas azules, su sonrisa fresca, aunque algo preocupada ante el aspecto de la chica rosa.

¿So-Sonic?-preguntó balbuceando, con los labios temblando.

El mismo…-sonrió el erizo azul, sin embargo se seguía viendo preocupado-Amy, te ves terrible, has llorado mucho…-la chica solo asintió tristemente.

He estado llorando por ti…Sonic…-dijo la eriza con la mirada baja.

Y yo he venido por ti…Amy…-le respondió Sonic adelantando las flores para que ella las tomara.

¿Son-son para mí?-preguntó Amy extrañada, aceptando el obsequio.

Todas para ti-sonrió sinceramente el erizo.

Pero…¿y Sally?

Sonic bajó ligeramente la mirada-Bueno…es verdad, ella y yo volvimos a ser novios…-esto hizo que la eriza también bajara la mirada-sin embargo…conforme pasaba el tiempo…yo no me sentía muy feliz…y Sally lo notó, yo sentía que faltaba algo, que las cosas no estaban bien… así que…después de hablarlo mucho…decidimos separarnos…

Amy levantó la mirada ¿Acaso lo que le decía era verdad? Tenía que asegurarlo-¿Qué era eso que faltaba?

Sonic sonrió dulcemente-Faltaba ese alguien a quién no había visto durante más de un mes, a quién me abrazaba tantas veces, de quién huía en variadas ocasiones, siempre bajando la velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarme y volver a sentir su calor…

La chica no podía hablar, su respiración se volvió agitada de la emoción, Sonic le estaba diciendo que la quería y que la necesitaba, después de tanto tiempo su sueño se hacía realidad, no necesitaba decir nada, soltó su paraguas y abrazó del cuello al erizo azul, como lo había hecho siempre, aún con el ramo de flores en una mano, haciendo que el chico soltara también su paraguas, solo que esta vez, siendo correspondido por éste, al abrazar a Sonic, lo había besado, sintiendo ambos un sabor tan dulce y suave, como las rosas.

_**Fin…**_


End file.
